Vitiate
Vitiate, born as Tenebrae, also known as the Sith Emperor to the reconstituted Sith Empire, Valkorion to the Eternal Empire and to later history simply as Emperor Vitiate, is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Darth Malgus) of the BioWare MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic. He was a Dark Lord of the Sith who reconstituted the Sith Empire after the Great Hyperspace War and went on to rule it for more than a millennium. He is the primary antagonist of the Jedi Knight Storyline and the overarching antagonist of Star Wars: The Old Republic, as well as its expansion pack, Knights of the Eternal Throne, and the unseen background antagonist of Knights of the Old Republic. Due to his major influence over the franchise, he can be considered as one of the main antagonists of the Star Wars franchise as a whole, alongside Emperor Palpatine. He was originally voiced by Doug Bradley, and later by Darin De Paul. Bradley also famously portrayed Pinhead from Hellrasier, while Paul also voiced Ardyn Izunia from the Final Fantasy series, Trade Prince Gallywix from World of Warcraft: Legion, Samuel Hayden from 2016s Doom, J. Jonah Jameson in Marvel's Spider-Man video game. Powers and Abilities Even as a child, Vitiate possessed immense strength in the Force, and his abilities began to manifest themselves at the age of six. He used his newfound powers to snap his adoptive father's neck with a thought, and tortured his mother with the Force for months while feeding on her fear and pain. As his powers grew, Vitiate continued to gorge himself on the fear and suffering of those whom he tortured in public executions. When he confronted the Sith Emperor. Vitiate's power at the age of thirteen was great enough for Marka Ragnos to acknowledge the teenager's strength and grant him the title of Lord Vitiate. Vitiate soon gained a reputation as a scholar, spending much of the next century studying the secrets of the dark side. He soon gained an immense knowledge of Sith sorcery, becoming one of the most powerful practitioners of both Sith magic and alchemy, and devised complex rituals to warp life itself. Another one of Vitiate's specialties was in the domination of his opponent's minds, as he was able to dominate the minds of eight thousand Sith Lords and bind them to his will. He then used their combined power to perform the most complex ritual of Sith magic ever performed, ripping the Force from the entire planet of Nathema and absorbing the combined life force of every living thing on the surface. Lord Scourge suspected that Vitiate had not only absorbed the lives of those who had died in the ritual, but was in fact feeding off their spirits to sustain his own throughout the centuries that followed. Gallery 640px-Kamehamemperor!.png|The Emperor summoning a powerful blast of Force Lightning Dromund Kaas rally.jpg|The Emperor on Dromund Kaas Vitiate.png|The Emperor radiating darkness 453px-Emperor_lightning_saber.png|A duplicate of The Emperor 593px-Emperor_lightning.png|The Emperor using Sith Lightning 623px-Emperor_Vision.png|The Emperor appears in a vision of the Hero of Tython Sith_Emperor.JPG|The Emperor on his throne EmperorvsHeroofTython.jpg|The Emperor is confronted by the Hero of Tython Valkorion02.jpg|The Emperor in front of the Eternal Throne Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Possessor Category:Magic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Knights Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Neutral Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Master Orator Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Brainwashers Category:Pure Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Control Freaks Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Deities Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Psychics Category:Dark Forms Category:Cult Leaders Category:Strategic Category:Aliens Category:Revived Category:Misanthropes Category:Rogues Category:Muses Category:Slaver Category:Force of Nature Category:Mutilators Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Parasite Category:Collector of Souls Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Heretics Category:Energy Beings Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Parents Category:Thought-Forms Category:Evil Creator Category:Bigger Bads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Disciplinarians Category:Successful Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer Category:Cataclysm Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elitist Category:Totalitarians Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Usurper Category:Genocidal